eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5358 (27 September 2016)
Synopsis With the plea hearing for Paul’s killers coming up, Les and Pam are worried about Ben and invite him round for dinner. It’s Sharon and Phil’s wedding anniversary; she wishes they could have celebrated at home but is pleased Phil’s slowly recovering in hospital. Adamant Will and Dennis shouldn’t have to put up with bullying, Sharon’s arranged a meeting with the head teacher. But as Sharon, Billy and Honey are about to set off, Will admits that it was him that punched Dennis - because Dennis was calling Janet names. Whilst the adults are at the school, Pam tells Will that bullies don’t always know who they’re hurting, you have to be brave and tell them. She quickly realises the advice applies as much to her as to Will. Later, Sharon tells Dennis off, she didn’t bring him up to be a bully, and is shocked when he says he’s just doing what Phil does. Meanwhile, at the Cokers’ flat, Les has laid the table for dinner; he’s moved the fourth chair away but Pam quietly puts it back. As Ben, Les and Pam eat they’re aware of the gap where Paul should be. They talk about the plea hearing and Ben and Les are shocked when Pam announces she’s going to visit Paul’s killers in jail because she wants them to plead guilty. Since Les and Ben are completely against the idea, Pam promises to let it go - but she later confides in Honey that she’s still going to go and talk to the boys who killed Paul. When Carmel overhears Martin on the phone to the letting agent, Kush explains Martin and Stacey want to move into No.31. Martin tells Stacey they can get out of their current rental agreement but will have to pay two months’ rent. Stacey’s worried - they’ll need a new deposit plus rent in advance for the new place. Martin asks Ian and Jane for a loan. With Jane not working, Ian tells Martin they can’t help. Desperate for cash, Martin does a deal with Mick for some vegetables but can’t scrape together the cash he and Stacey need for the house. Stacey’s disappointed but doesn’t think they should get into debt or take on more than they can afford. Meanwhile, at the Beales’, Jane decides to look through the business accounts, determined to find the money Martin needs. Steven’s worried that Jane and Ian will find out he’s been stealing money, so tells Ian he’ll go through the accounts himself. When Ian reports back to Jane that Steven’s looked and there’s no spare money, Jane proposes plan B. Lily, Bex, Kyle, Stacey, Martin and Belinda are thrilled when Ian visits and reveals they can have their deposit – Jane’s decided to sell the car. But when Martin phones the letting agent he discovers that the house has already gone. Tina and Sylvie move into Shirley’s flat and Shirley starts to realise what living with someone with dementia entails when Sylvie starts talking as if Stan’s still alive. To avoid having to start trying to find a job Lee covers Whitney’s shift, claiming she needs to rest. Lee’s defensive when Johnny, buzzing after his first day back at Uni, questions how his job hunt is going. When Vincent discovers that Kim’s stolen Donna’s blue badge he drags her to Donna’s stall to return it. Kim’s publicly humiliated as everyone judges her for using disabled parking spaces and toilets. Kim gives the badge back and apologises. Later on, Vincent’s aghast when Patrick says he doesn’t think Kim’s ever passed a driving test. He confronts Kim who reveals she learnt in Montserrat. She claims she has a ‘professional’ licence and, realising she means provisional licence, Vincent bans her from driving his car until she passes her test. After a shop fitter arrives to measure up the launderette, Dot discovers that Mr Papadopoulos Junior is turning the place into a dry cleaners and she’s going to be interviewed for her own job. Dot bakes a Battenberg cake in a bid to wow the interviewer. Persuading her to do a more traditional form of preparation as well, Shirley and Kathy give her a dummy interview. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes